1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to battery charging, and more specifically, to an electronic device and a method of charging a battery of the electronic device with a plurality of power sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
As usage time of electronic devices increases, research with respect to batteries that may enable use of the increasingly-used electronic device has been ongoing. In particular, research regarding methods of charging batteries has been actively performed. Methods of charging batteries include wired and wireless charging methods.
An electronic device that is able to perform charging with respect to two charging methods may select, through a switch, one of a power input device that performs wired charging and a power input device that performs wireless charging. The electronic device may connect the selected power input device to a charge circuit.
When the charge circuit of the electronic device charges a battery of the electronic device using a plurality of power input devices that use the same or different methods, a reverse current may occur, due to a voltage difference between the plurality of power input devices, which may damage the charge circuit.